intricacies
by Kutsushita-Socks
Summary: Even after this long, he has hardly changed. Kaname/Zero, currently a oneshot, AU.


**Written for a request on LiveJournal [Kaname/Zero, twenty years in the future.] _Pride And Prejudice_ inspired... can you tell? XD  
Possible chapter two coming soon. We shall see.**

* * *

That night Kaname Kuran was in his element. He was the undisputed, unspoken prince of the ball, and no eye would stray from him for longer than five minutes – and even then only to remark on how excellent he was looking this evening, and had you seen his wonderful estate lately, because the new piano in the main drawing room was exquisite…

And he would stand within an admiring crowd of both genders; ladies and their husbands, mothers thrusting eligible daughters towards him for the next dance, respectful gentlemen in tailcoats and ruffled shirt-collars. He answered them all with a smile, a bow, witty conversation and compliments, and they left even more in his thrall than when they had been introduced.

It was around half past nine when Sir Hayes, host of the party and owner of the house and grounds in which it was situated, approached him – and Kaname's gaze fell sharply upon the man who stood behind him.

_That_ sullen face had hardly changed in two decades. Its owner was perhaps a little taller, more muscled, and with more intelligent depths in his eyes; but his frown was the same as it had been when he was seventeen. Kaname blinked – the smallest of gestures – he was surprised.

"Kaname Kuran, may I present Zero Kiryuu?" Hayes smiled, indulgently, as Zero gave a bow that none but Kaname would recognise as hostile. _Well, well,_ he mused. _I never thought I'd see the day._

"Thank you, Mr Hayes, we are already acquainted." His tone was civil, but his expression made it clear that the stout gentleman need disturb them no longer. Nodding, Hayes turned to watch a game of cards that was going on at the nearest table, leaving the two men to stand and stare, pillars of hostility among the chattering, amiable crowd.

Kaname, his smile gone, murmured at last, "it's been a long time, Kiryuu."

"…yes."

"Nearly twenty years, isn't that right? What have you been doing all this time that you couldn't drop in and visit my estate?"

"Travelling. I've been in France and Germany for the best part of fifteen years," Zero replied, his tone even.

"I see. And have you lost touch with everyone in your old social circles, or was it just me you wished to rid yourself of?"

"I saw no reason to keep in touch with you."

"Is that so? And yet you managed perfectly well to keep in touch with my wife and her father. Surely it could not have been so difficult for you to enquire after my health, as well?"

Tension sparked almost palpably between them, so much so that couples passing them on the way to the second ballroom gave them a wide berth, and their conversation became louder and determinedly more cheerful.

"If you'll excuse me," muttered Zero at last, "I have business to attend to." He turned sharply – broke the dangerous aura surrounding the pair – and walked into the courtyard with his coat tails flying behind him.

Kaname stood for a moment, his head tilted very slightly to one side, a tiny, intense smile curving the corners of his mouth. He considered.

The next second he too was walking briskly out of the doors. Cool air hit his face as soon as he left the stuffy elegance of the ballroom, energising him, filling him with purpose. Conveniently, the courtyard was empty except for a lone figure who stood at the edge of the quietly burbling fountain. Apart from the difference in stature, Zero might have been seventeen again. This, Kaname supposed, was what they called _déjà vu._

Silently, he moved forwards until he stood a step behind the other man; Zero turned when Kaname expected him to turn, and the angry shock written all over his face pleased Kaname unbelievably. _After all this time, I am still in control of you._

"Am I to take your hostility," he said, breaking the silence, "to mean that you wish to be rid of me permanently and consider our… actions in our youth to be nothing more than immature, childish folly?"

"I think that is a fairly accurate representation of my opinion, yes."

"Well, then. I suppose we shall have nothing more to do with each other, Zero Kiryuu."

"I welcome it."

Kaname moved forwards and Zero – uncomprehending – was trapped between the edge of the fountain and the cold, burning smile of the older man. Kaname's hand brushed Zero's hip and despite his layers of intricate clothing, Zero stiffened under his touch. Kaname felt Zero's eyes burn and it was _perfect_, and it was as if twenty years had never come between them.

"I want you to come to my house tonight after the party is over, Zero," he said in a voice lower than a whisper – meaning he had to move very close to Zero's earlobe to ensure that Zero heard him –

"But – "

"You _will_," he added as he broke away and turned to rejoin the dance inside, "be there, Kiryuu. I am absolutely certain of it."

And he left Zero to stand and shiver.


End file.
